Mother, may I?
by Whooptiedoo
Summary: A fun little Caryl one-shot about a fun little game.


**I got the prompt from Zenofbeingmommy. It didn't turn out to be as smutty as I wanted it to be, but I still kind of like it this way. ****I hope you do too!**

**Also, sorry for the lack of.. breaks, but it's not working. Hnnngggg.**

* * *

He shivered as her tongue slowly traced his bottom lip. How the hell did he end up here, with her, doing.. this?!

"_Let's play I Spy," Carol said with a grin. "I haven't done that in ages."_

"_What? Why?" He raised a brow._

"_Why not?" She asked, and since he couldn't come up with a good reason why not, that was that._

_Daryl took a sip of his beer while looking down the guard tower where they held watch. "I spy.. something green," he said. _

"_No, you're doing it wrong! You're supposed to say 'I spy with my little eye'."_

_He shot her a semi-annoyed look, and she laughed. "Alright, alright. Is it that tree over there?"_

"_Ding ding ding!"_

"_Man. You're really bad at this."_

"_Why?"_

"_Trees are way too easy."_

"_Otherwise you'd never win," Daryl flashed his white teeth in a smug smile._

"_Pfsh. Try me."_

"_I spy.. with my little eye," he quickly added as Carol's eyes already lit up, "something peachy."_

_She snorted. "Peachy?"_

"_Yeah. Peachy. Now go see if you can find it."_

_Carol eyed him for a second, before standing up and pressing her forehead to the window. A full minute went by in silence, and he couldn't help but chuckle. She snapped her head around at the sound, a half-smile on her face._

"_Did you find it yet?"_

"_No."_

"_Are you giving up?"_

"_Never."_

_She turned around again. After another passed minute or two, she turned around with her hands on her hips._

_"I don't think 'peachy' is a color."_

"_I think it is."_

"_Name one thing that's peachy."_

_He smiled again. "Are you giving up?"_

_After a long pause, she sighed. "Yes."_

"_Come here."_

_Unsure of what he was going to show her, she got closer._

"_Closer. I'm not going to bite, come here."_

"_Aw, you're not?" Carol teased as she stepped right in front of him, knowing it was making him uncomfortable._

_His cheeks flushed to a soft pink color, but other than that he kept a straight face as he for some reason – probably the beer – replied with a "Would you want me to?"._

_She probably didn't expect that. Hell, he didn't even expect that._

"_Oh god," he muttered, more to himself than anyone else. He could almost see the question marks flying around her head right now._

_Carol smirked. "What was the peachy thing?"_

_Well, if this isn't going to freak her out after the fucking most awkward moment in history, I don't know what is._

"_Err.. It was your mouth," he confessed._

"_My mouth?"_

"_Your lips."_

_After a few seconds – although it felt like days – she sent him the brightest smile he'd ever seen._

"_They're peachy?"_

_He coughed uncomfortably, shifting on his feet. "Yeah."_

"_Well, I guess you win this round."_

_What? That's it?_

_She paused for a moment, before smiling at him._

"_I was going to say yours are more of a pinkish color, but then I realized I don't really know. They're usually black because of all the dirt you seem to like collecting on your skin."_

"_Hey, I keep my mouth clean, lady."_

"_Do you? You do swear a lot."_

_What? "You're not even making sense right now."'_

_She was on a roll. "We could be making something else right now."_

_He scoffed. "You don't know what you're saying."_

"_Or do I?"_

_This is probably just like that time on the bus, when she offered to 'fool around'. The only problem is that he wasn't sure how to react then, and he isn't sure how to react now._

"_Let's play another game. Do you know 'Mother may I'?"_

_He nodded while eyeing her suspiciously. "Can't remember playing it though. I didn't do those things often."_

"_But you know how it works?" She waited for him to nod again before she continued. "Good. You're the mother."_

"_What? Please don't call me mother."_

_She snickered. "I won't."_

_She seemed to be unsure about something, but had a smug smile playing on her lips anyway._

"_Daryl, may I kiss you?"_

_What, why, what? How? Well he knew how, but.. When.. now? Why?! Short circuit._

_He opened his mouth to say something, but he wasn't certain of what he was going to say. What on earth is a proper answer to a question like this?_

"_You know you're supposed to say 'you may' or 'you may not', right?" Carol said with sparkling eyes._

"_Yeah."_

"_That's not the right answer."_

_Why did she get so much joy out of torturing him?_

"_May I?" She repeated._

_He looked at her helplessly, making some sort of movements with his arms that reminded him mostly of a confused duck in a snowstorm. Not that he had ever seen a confused duck in the middle of a snowstorm, but this is how he would picture it._

_Suddenly, he saw a hint of insecurity in her eyes, and her smile disappeared. "Oh.. I- I'm sorry. I didn't want to push you. I just thought you-"_

_"You may," he blurted out._

"_What? You don't have to say that because you feel bad for me," she said softly, her eyes trained at the ground as if something really interesting was happening right at her feet._

"_I just said 'you may'. I thought you were supposed to do as I say in this game?" Daryl teased as he suddenly regained his self-confidence._

_She looked up at him with a cautious smile, as he wrapped his arms around her waist._

_Thank god for the beer._

_He looked into her eyes for a second, before leaning down to press his lips onto hers._

Oh, right. That's how.

"What are you thinking about?" Carol whispered in his ear, before planting a kiss on top of it.

"You."

"Very smooth, Dixon."

"I know."

She chuckled. "May I come over to your cell tonight? Our shift is almost over and I don't think I'm done with you yet."

Daryl rubbed his scruffy chin as if he needed to think about that, and then flashed a crooked grin.

"You may," he replied, before taking a sip of his beer. It washed away the taste of her, and he regretted it immediately.

Without thinking, he placed his hand on the back of her neck and softly pulled her back in, kissing her again while marveling over how incredible her soft lips felt against his.

After a few minutes of their tongues teasingly dancing around each other, he pulled back, just a little.

"You know, I think we should play these games more often."


End file.
